I'm Happy Just to Dance With You
by nightland9657
Summary: "Sherlock had always loved dancing, but this dancing felt ominously different. It was dancing to the end, to the finale of a rare, precious thing." A Johnlock songfic inspired by the song "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You" by The Beatles. Taken from a scene in TSoT, just a little drabble, enjoy!


**A/N: Just a take on the scene in the beginning of TSoT where he's dancing. Yep, you know the one. I did change the dialogue a tiny bit though. Inspired by the song "I_'_mHappy Just to Dance With You" by The Beatles. Enjoy, and if you like it enough to review, thank you so very much! Italics are thought, underlined are the song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: For reasons unknown to me, I do not own Sherlock. However, I'm sure this will change in the future, so watch out for canon Johnlock! No, but right now it belongs to BBC, Moffat, and of course Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Sherlock was rendered completely unable to concentrate, his mind consumed by thought, but this time it wasn't about a case.

_A wedding... Never been much for social normalities like that..._

John's voice jolted him out of his dazed reverie. Of course, they needed to practice dancing. Sherlock had always loved dancing, but this dancing felt ominously different. It was dancing to the end, to the finale of a rare, precious thing. Still, that had most likely ended when he'd stepped off of that building, nothing more final than that.

As he got up from the chair, he reached over and switched on the rather old-fashioned radio. The music churned out slowly, beginning with the dulcet sounds of guitar. Sherlock wrinkled his brow as he tried to place the song in his mind. He wasn't sure why the song was familiar, he usually deleted music, deeming it useless for solving cases. The only pieces of music he kept were classical pieces and a couple of his own compositions for the violin.

Before this dance is through, I think I love you too, I'm so happy when you dance with me...

As the first vocals started, Sherlock realized what the song was, it was an acoustic version of "I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" by The Beatles. John had been listening to it one morning while making tea, and most likely without even realizing it, had started singing along with it. To Sherlock's ears, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard. That's why he hadn't deleted it, he could never stand to delete anything concerning John.

Sherlock gave a start as sturdy arms wrapped around him, feeling more right than anything he'd felt before. Being in John's arms felt strangely like home, like he belonged.

_Right, dancing._

Sherlock reached over to change the song to something more classical and proper for a wedding, but John stopped him. He'd always had a soft spot for this particular song.

They swayed to the song, not doing any sort of choreographed steps, Sherlock relishing in the feel of simply being near to John. He'd never wanted to be near anyone like he did John, he couldn't help but crave the closeness. Sherlock was quite inexperienced with feelings, so he wasn't sure what to call the strange feeling enveloping him. All he knew was that he wanted to keep John in his arms forever.

In this world there's nothing I would rather do, cause I'm happy just to dance with you...

Listening to the lyrics as they danced, Sherlock realized he loved them. It was how he felt, like he never wanted to let John go. Sherlock knew in that moment that he'd do anything for John, even go to his wedding, even be his best man. It would hurt more than anything to watch John sign his life away to Mary, but he would still do it. As long as it made John happy, that's all that mattered.

In this world there's nothing I would rather do, I've discovered I'm in love with you.

As the song ended, fading away with the last sorrowful plucks of guitar strings, Sherlock knew he was in love. A smile ghosted over his lips as he pulled John the tiniest bit closer.

The music changed into a slower violin piece, a more appropriate wedding song. They changed their dancing slightly, moving in the classic waltz steps, Sherlock dancing perfectly in sync with John. Sherlock closed his eyes, basking in the perfection of this one moment.

At that moment, the door opened and Mrs. Hudson tottered in.

"Oh Sherlock, you're dancing! All by yourself too, I thought it was you playing the violin." she said, busying herself with the tea.

Sherlock looked away as the vision of John dissipated. He sighed and squeezed his eyes closed, collecting himself before turning to answer his landlady.


End file.
